New Beginnings: The Truth
by maddycullen23
Summary: Sophia Abbott and Esmeralda are back for a new adventure. Join them as they get the Model Zero and discover a shocking secret about Sophia's past. Note: I do not own Yo-Kai Watch. I only own Sophia Abbott and Esmeralda. This is the second book in the New Beginnings series.
1. Chapter 1: The Model Zero

Edited 26th June 2017 

Introduction (In Sophia's Point of View)

 _Unexplained occurrences happen every day but if you possess the Yo-Kai Watch then you will have the rare and amazing ability to see the elusive Yo-Kai. They are invisible spirit-like entities responsible for life's daily announces but beware when a Yo-Kai enters your life things will never be quite the same._

 _Hi, my name is Sophia Abbott and a year ago after moving to Sakura New Town, I came across a strange capsule machine in the forest. After being told by a strange voice to feed it I meet a Yo-Kai called Esmeralda who gave me the Yo-Kai Watch. The Yo-Kai Watch allowed me to see the invisible Yo-Kai. Ever since I meet Esmeralda my life has turned into one wild adventure._

* * *

The New Yo-Kai Watch

It was the middle of the school holidays and Sophia had a fantastic day out at the movies with her Dad. Sophia was glad that her dad was spending more time with her. Later on, Sophia came downstairs dressed in her pink pyjamas. Her dad sat on the sofa, he was watching a video about a new phone.

"I need this phone," Sophia's Dad said. "Oh. Hi, Sophia. Come and sit with me"

"It looks amazing and it has a facetime feature built into it," Sophia said.

"Yeah. When this comes out I am going to buy this" Sophia's Dad said

"Sophia, come here quickly," Esmeralda called.

"I going to bed now, dad," Sophia said.

"Night, Sophia"

"Coming" Sophia called as she made her way upstairs to her room.

In Sophia's room, Esmeralda and Sailornyan had connected Esmeralda's tablet device to Sophia's TV.

"What's going on?" Sophia asked.

"There is a live feed coming from the Yo-Kai realm. I think they are going to announce something." Esmeralda said as a humanoid shark wearing a black t-shirt appeared on the screen.

"I'm so excited," Esmeralda said. "Steve Jaws is amazing"

"The brand new Yo-Kai Watch is here" the shark on the TV announced as he took out a Yo-Kai Watch with a blue strap, the centre of the watch was red and yellow, it also had the numbers 0, 1, 2 and 3 written on the edge and a red button on the side. "The model uses both new and old technology, it has everything you could expect from the current model but it has some new features including new summoning themes and a whole lot more"

"You are probably wondering what we are going to call the new Yo-Kai Watch," the shark said "Well, how about the Yo-Kai Watch Model Zero"

"Yo-Kai Watch Model Zero" Esmeralda had hearts in her eyes.

" What you should be asking is when does the watch go on sale... It's on sale right NOW." the shark announced.

"Cool, so we can log on to the internet and by it then," Sophia said

"It doesn't work like that Sophia. We have to travel to the Yo-Kai world to buy the watch" Esmeralda said, on her back, she had a rucksack. "Come on, let's get moving, we don't want to be late"

"Wait, we are going to the Yo-Kai world? It's half past eleven at night." Sophia asked.

"The Yo-Kai world has a different time zone," Esmeralda told her as Sophia "Ok," Sophia said.

"Yep, but first we have to meet up with Nate and Whisper," Esmeralda said.

Soon Sophia and Esmeralda found themselves standing by a river with Nate and Whisper. It was the middle of the night and there weren't many people around.

"Hi, Nate and Whisper," Sophia said.

"Hey, Sophia," Nate said.

"Now that everyone's here, Nate can you please summon Mirapo to take us to the Yo-Kai realm," Whisper said.

"Ok," Nate said as he pulled out the medal.

"Come on out my friend! Calling Mirapo! Yo-Kai medal do your thing" Nate said as he instead the medal into his watch.

" _Summon_ Mysterious _"_

 _"A-Boo-_ shiggy _, boo-_ shiggy _,_ boogie woogie _! Cling-clang delirious, Mysterious!"_

"Mirapo"

"Let's go then" Whisper said as he went through the Mirror.

* * *

Yo-Kai Realm

Sophia, Nate, Esmeralda and Whisper soon found themselves on one of the streets in the Yo-Kai world.

"So this is what the Yo-Kai world looks like," Sophia said as she looked around. In front of her stood a building with a moving eye on the top of it and traffic lights with arms.

"Wow," Nate said.

"Yep. This is the Yo-Kai world. The home of most Yo-Kai" Esmeralda said.

The two humans and Esmeralda followed Whisper as he led them to the shop where the watch was going to be sold. When they got there they noticed that the line was massive.

"Look at that line," Sophia said. "We have to stand at the back of it"

As they walked down the line, Sophia and Nate saw some of the Yo-Kai they have become friends with.

"Look over there," Whisper said "It's Komasan and Komajiro"

Sophia looked at the two Yo-kai that Whisper mentioned. They were both Komainu Yo-Kai but looked like a Shiba Inu. One of the Komainu Yo-Kai had long, blue fiery eyebrows, ivory coloured fur with light blue fur on his stomach, tail and eyes. He also had swirls on his cheeks and hips. The other Komainu Yo-Kai had long, brown flaming eyebrows, ochre-coloured fur with cream patches on his muzzle and stomach. He also had brown swirls on his cheeks and hips.

"They look cute," Sophia said.

They continued to walk along the line until Sophia came across a Yo-Kai she recognised as being Trip-Hazard.

"There's Trip-Hazard," Sophia said.

"Yes, and Blossom," Esmeralda said.

Soon Nate, Sophia, Esmeralda and Whisper reached the end of the line.

"Well, we made it to the end of the line," Nate said.

"Oh, look it's Buhu," Whisper said.

"Hi Buhu," Nate said.

"Hi Nate," Buhu said.

"I hate being at the back," Buhu added

"Yeah, me too," Esmeralda said.

"Come on. This line needs to hurry up." The Yo-Kai in front of Buhu said.

"Whos that Yo-Kai in front of Buhu?" Sophia asked.

"That's K'mon-K'mon from the Shady tribe. He hates being at the back of the line when something new comes up. Anyone that he insprits become impatient as well" Esmeralda said.

"He is ruining the line," Nate said. "I must get my hands on that new watch," Whisper said.

Sophia watched as Nate pulled out a Yo-Kai medal from his pocket.

"Come on out my friend! Calling Jibanyan! Yo-Kai medal do your thing" Nate said.

"Nate, I don't think that's a good idea," Sophia said but it was too late. A beam of pink light came out of Nate's watch.

 _"Summing charming"_

" _Alarming, boom, boom! Walla, walla, dance, dance, Charming!_ "

" _Jibanyan"_

The cat Yo-Kai appeared.

"Where am I?" Jibanyan asked.

"Welcome to the back of the line", Whisper said.

"What did you say?"

"This is the back of the line", Whisper told him.

"How could you?" Jibanyan said as he attacked Whisper, Nate and Sophia.

"I didn't do anything," Sophia said as she raised her hands, trying to show that she was innocent.

"Well, I was at the front of the line," Jibanyan said as he made his way back through the line.

* * *

"Enjoy your new Yo-Kai Watch," someone said as Sophia, Nate, Whisper and Esmeralda left the watch shop a few hours later with two paper bags. The bags were blue with green wisp on the front.

"Finally we have the new Yo-Kai Watch," Sophia said. "That means we can go home"

"Yep. It sure does" Esmeralda said. "We can open the watch when we get there"

Nate already had the watch out of the bag and he was waving it around.

"Check me out, I have the brand new model zero," Nate said.

"Same" Sophia said. "See you later, Nate, Whisper"

"Bye Sophia, Esmeralda. Enjoy the new watch" Nate said

"Thank you, Nate. Hope you enjoy it as well" Sophia said.

* * *

The Abbott Home (Sophia's Bedroom)

Sophia arrived home from the Yo-Kai world with Esmeralda. It had just gone midnight which was strange because Sophia felt like she had been standing in the line forever.

"I don't get it. How have we only been gone for just under an hour?" Sophia asked.

"The flow of time is different in the Yo-Kai World Sophia," Esmeralda told her.

"Anway, I'm going to bed now" Sophia announced.

* * *

The following morning, Sophia woke up, excited to try out her new Yo-Kai Watch. She walked over to the bag and pulled out the box.

"Sophia, wait for me. I don't want to miss the unboxing of the model zero" Esmeralda said as she floated over to Sophia.

"You could have woke my parents up with all that shouting," Sophia said.

"Sophia, I'm a Yo-Kai. Your parents can't hear or see me" Esmeralda reminded her.

"Oh, I forgot," Sophia said as she opened the box.

She took out the watch, put the batteries in and tried it on.

"How does it look?" Sophia asked.

"Very nice," Esmeralda said. "Is there something wrong?"

"I don't really want to walk around with two watches on my wrist," Sophia said.

"OK. Why don't we take the old one off" Esmeralda suggested?

"That sounds like a good idea," Sophia said as she tried to pull the watch of but were her skin was so hot, it wouldn't come off.

"Can you help me please" Sophia asked. Esmeralda tried to pull the watch from Sophia's wrist but she ended up touching the watch with her lips. A bright light appeared and Sophia's Model Zero was replaced with her normal watch.

"Where did the Model Zero go?" Esmeralda asked.

"I'm not sure," Sophia said. "Wait, try kissing my watch again"

Esmeralda did that and it changed back to the Model Zero.

"It's back," Esmeralda said.

"That means that every time I want to change watches you have to kiss my watch" Sophia realised

"I guess so," Esmeralda said. "Why don't you try summing a Yo-Kai?"

"OK," Sophia said.

"Wait," Someone said. Sophia looked up and saw Sailornyan. "The new watch has new medals as well. The old medals won't work. Here, since we are already friends you can have my new medals"

Sophia took the new medals from Sailornyan. The medal was green with the charming tribe symbol at the bottom. In the middle, there was a picture of Sailornyan posing.

"Why do you have three medals?" Sophia asked.

"I couldn't decide on a pose," Sailornyan said. "

"Well, I guess that makes sense," Sophia said. "OK, let's try out the new watch"

Sophia put the medal in the watch and turned the dial.

 _It's summoning time_

The watch played a song for the charming tribe.

 _Summoning Charming_

Sailornyan

Sailornyan posed by placing her hands on her hips and blew a kiss.

"Well that's impressive," Sophia said.

"Sure is," Esmeralda said as she kissed Sophia's watch and changed it back to her old one.

"Sophia, breakfast time" her Mum called from downstairs.

* * *

Note

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of new beginnings: The Truth. It is based on episode 27 of the anime with some differences. This story starts a week after the last chapter of the first series.

Next time we meet Sophia's Uncle Nick who will play a major role in the first few chapters of this story.

Also, the Yo-Kai OC submission is open again. If you would like to suggest a Yo-Kai OC to appear in the story please leave your suggestions in the review section.

Yo-Kai OC Form

Name:

Tribe:

Background:

The effect they have on humans:


	2. Chapter 2: Cuteness Overload

"Sophia, your Uncle Nick has just arrived" Sophia's Mum called. Sophia got up from her bed and walked out of her bedroom. She looked behind her to make sure that her two Yo-Kai friends didn't follower her.

When Sophia walked into the living room she saw a tall man, dressed in a smart polo top and a pair of cargo shorts. He also had cropped brown hair, blue eyes and a birthmark on his left check.

"Hi, Sophia. I'm your Uncle Nick. It's nice to meet you." Nick said as he held is hand out. Sophia shook hands with him and noticed that he looked at her Yo-Kai Watch.

"That's an interesting watch," Nick said. "I have seen one like that before somewhere but I can't remember where I saw it"

"Thank you," Sophia said. "Oh, maybe it was on one of the people that live here"

"Maybe," Nick said. "Anway, I was hoping that we could start again and get to know each other"

"Sure, we can try," Sophia said.

"Great. I was thinking that we could all go to the Curry Place by the station" Nick said.

"That sounds nice," Sophia's Mum said. "Why don't you go and get ready and then we will go there for dinner. I will ring and book a table"

"Ok," Sophia said as she went upstairs to get dressed.

Sophia opened her wardrobe door and started to look through her clothes. This caused her Yo-Kai friends to stop what they were doing.

"Are you going out, Sophia?" Esmeralda asked.

"Yeah, my Uncle thinks going out for dinner will break the ice between us," Sophia said.

"I'm sure it will be ok, Sophia," Esmeralda said.

Yo-Kai Cutabbit

The curry restaurant they went to was a few minutes walk from the station, the inside of the restaurant had lots of pictures on the wall and spotlights on the wall of every both. Sophia sat next to her mother and opposite her Uncle. Esmeralda hovered in between Sophia and her Mum. After they sat down a waiter came over to them.

"Hello and Welcome to Spices. My name is Lauren and I will be your waitress tonight. Can I get you guys something to drink?"

They ordered their drinks and then they started to look at the menu.

"Looks nice. I wonder what dishes we will share today" Esmeralda said. Sophia smiled.

"Sophia, I hear that you've been getting on well at your new school," Uncle Nick said.

"Yep. I've made lots of new friends" Sophia said.

"That's great," Uncle Nice said.

Once the family ordered their food, Sophia went to the toilet and came back. When Sophia came back she noticed that her Uncle Nicks skin looked really smooth and he had dimples on his cheeks that weren't there before.

"Here's your food," The waitress said as she placed a mixture of dishes on the table. She then put four plates in front of them. Sophia noticed that the waitress also looked really cute, her hair was tied back in pigtails and she had blusher on her cheeks.

"What is it with everyone looking cute today?" Sophia said.

"A Yo-Kai is responsible for this." Esmeralda said.

"Great. The only day that I wanted to be Yo-Kai free" Sophia sighed as she used her Yo-Kai Watch to look around the area. Eventually, she found a light pink rabbit Yo-Kai with red hearts at the tops of her ears. It had blue eyes and carried a sparkly wand.

"Wow, she is so cute," Sophia said.

"Ops looks I've been caught." The Yo-Kai said.

"Yes, that's the Yo-Kai Cutabbit. She makes the people she inspirits look really cute." Esmeralda said.

 **Name: Cutabbit**

 **Tribe: Charming**

"Cutabbit could you leave my Uncle alone. I don' think he needs to look cute anymore." Sophia said.

"I'm sorry. I can't change people back but the effects will wear off soon. Would you like some cuteness in your life" Cutabbit said.

"No, thank you," Sophia said. "Could you stop doing this to people?"

"There's no need to get angry at me," Cutabbitt said.

"Erm, Sophia. Who are you talking to?" Uncle Nick asked.

"Oh, just thinking out loud," Sophia said. She hoped that Uncle Nick wouldn't ask any more questions.

"Maybe we should deal with this issue somewhere else" Esmeralda suggested.

"Good Idea," Sophia said as they walked out the restaurant and turned around the corner.

"What are you going to do about Cuttabbit? She can't stay here and cause trouble" Esmeralda said.

"Wait, maybe Sailornyan can help us. She likes cute things and she was the caption of Samantha's ship, so it makes sense that we should call her." Sophia said. "Esmeralda, I need to change my watch"

Esmeralda floated over to Sophia and kissed her watch, turning it into the Model Zero.

"Alright, let's do this" Sophia said. "Calling my friend Sailornyan, Yo-Kai medal set on"

Sophia turned the dial to the number 1.

"It's summoning time"

A song for the charming tribe played as Sailornyan walked across a rainbow bridge. Sophia then turned the dial again.

"Summoning Charming"

"Sailornyan, Set Sail"

"Hey, Sophia. I thought you were having a meal with your family" Sailornyan said.

"I was but we need your help. Can you try and talk to Cuttabbit, she doesn't understand that you can't make everybody look cute" Sophia said.

"Ok," Sailornyan said.

A few words were exchanged between Sailornyan and Cuttabbit before the two Yo-Kai started laughing.

"You know what, your not to bad after all" Cuttabbit said. "Let's hang out sometime"

"Sure," Sailornyan said.

Cuttabbit floated over to Sophia and placed her Yo-Kai medal in Sophia's hands.

"Thank you," Sophia said.

"Call me if you ever need cuteness in your life," Cutabbit said as she disappeared.

Rontao's New Look: The Final.

Sophia and Esmeralda met up with Rontao again. This time they had some make-up from one of the local shops. Sophia suggested that they could try and make Rontao look less scary again by using some lighter shades of makeup.

"So what do you think of your new look?" Sophia asked. "I hope it's not too much"

"It looks perfect," Rontao said. "I can't thank you enough for all your help. It's just that while you've been creating a new look for me I have discovered that it's not about what you look like on the outside, it's about how comfortable you felt on the inside about the way you look"

"I guess that you have learnt an important lesson," Esmeralda said.

"I think so," Rontao said. "Do you mind if I keep the makeup?"

"Sure," Sophia said.

The End.

* * *

Note:

Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Sophia's outfit can be found here: cgi/set?id=223821826

This chapter introduces Cuttabbit an OC Yo-Kai created by a guest user.

Next time Sophia will find out more about her family's history.

If you want to suggest a Yo-Kai OC character to appear in the story then please leave your suggestions in the review section or you can PM them to me.

Yo-Kai OC submission from.

Name:

Tribe:

Background (Including what they look like.)

The effect they have on humans:


	3. Chapter 3: The Purple Crystal

Sophia had just got home from a day out in the park with Megan and Leah. They spent the day enjoying the sun, she had a fantastic day. Well, that was until she found Uncle Nick waiting for her. Sophia wasn't expecting Uncle Nick to stay this long but here he was standing in the Abbott living room.

"Hello, Sophia" Uncle Nick said.

"Hi, " Sophia said.

"Wheres Mum and Dad?" Sophia asked.

"Your father had to go to work and your mother is upstairs. Sophia, I know that I'm not your favourite person but like I said earlier I really do want to know you better" Uncle Nick said.

"Ok. What do you want to know about me?" Sophia asked.

"Sophia, that's not very nice, " Esmeralda said. Sophia didn't say anything.

"Wel, I didn't come here to ask more questions. I brought you a gift" Uncle Nick said as he held up a strange purple crystal on a chain.

"What's this?" Sophia asked.

"It's a special necklace that is said to keep demons and spirits away. Consider it an apology gift" " Uncle Nick said. Sophia looked at the crystal that was in her hands. Well, it didn't keep Yo-Kai away since Esmeralda was still floating next to her shoulder.

"Are you going to put it on?" Uncle Nick asked.

Sophia put the necklace on and felt a strange tingling sensation run through her body.

"Thank you. It's really pretty" Sophia said.

"Your Auntie would be pleased that you are wearing her necklace" Uncle Nick said

"Will I get to meet my Auntie?" Sophia asked

"Your Auntie passed away a few years ago." Uncle Nick said

"Oh," Sophia said. "Did she become possessed by demons?"

"No. The necklace is passed down to the first female Abbott descendant in the family since my brother and I are both males it was kept and now it's yours." Uncle Nick said as he turned around and started to walk out.

"Is that it? Where are you going?" Sophia asked

"I have to travel to Tokyo for Business. I will come back before I head back to Scotland" Uncle Nick said

Sophia watched as Uncle Nick left the house.

"Mum" Sophia called.

"I'm upstairs"

Sophia went upstairs and found her Mum doing the ironing in the spare room.

"Uncle Nicks gone," Sophia said

"Oh. Nice of him to walk out without saying goodbye" Sophia's Mum said.

"It's strange," Sophia said.

"Where did you get that necklace from?" Sophia's Mum asked.

"Uncle Nick gave it to me," Sophia said.

"That's nice of him," Sophia's Mum said

Sophia smiled and then went to her room.

"Does Uncle Nick know that I have Yo-Kai friends?" Sophia said

"No. I don't think so. Do you remember the restaurant last week? If he could see Yo-Kai then he would have been able to see me and Cutabbit" Esmeralda said.

"I guess your right but I still don't get what he means by this necklace being able to keep spirits and demons away," Sophia said.

"I'm not sure about that bit. Maybe you could ask you Dad when he comes home?" Esmeralda suggested.

"Maybe," Sophia said.

"So, have you started you summer homework yet?" Esmeralda asked.

"It's all done," Sophia said.

Sailornayn walked into Sophia's room.

"Hey," Sophia said.

"Hi, Sophia. Oh, you have a new necklace" Sailornayn said.

"Yeah. My uncle Nick gave it to me." Sophia said. "Actually, I was wondering is there any tales in the Yo-Kai world about a necklace that keeps spirits and demons away"

"I don't think so. Why?" Sailornayn asked.

"Well, apparently the necklace is supposed to keep spirits and demons away," Sophia said.

"Why don't you ask your Uncle" Sailornayn suggested

"I wish I could but my Uncle left saying that he was going to Tokyo and wouldn't be back until September," Sophia said.

"That's strange," Esmeralda said.

Unknown Location

Two beings dressed in grey dresses appeared. They are standing in a dark room Their faces were covered with masks and you could see two glowing orange rings on their fingers. A third person joined them. He looked familiar.

"Did you give Sophia the necklace." One of them said.

"Of course." The third person said as he bowed in front of them.

"Good. It won't be long till she joins us." The second one said.

"That's only if she agrees with it," The third person said.

"She will," The first one said. "Your role in this has ended. Please leave and tell no one what you have seen"

* * *

Note

Hi,

Sorry, this chapter is really short and doesn't make much sense but I promise it will become clear as the story continues.

If you would like to suggest a Yo-Kai OC to appear in the story then please leave you suggestions in the Review section or DM them to me

Yo-Kai OC Submission from.

Name:

Tribe:

Background:

The effect they have on humans:

Hope you enjoy.


	4. Chapter 4: Back to School

After a long and peaceful summer, it was time for Sophia to return to Sakura Elementary School. As she walked through the familiar corridors of the school with her Yo-Kai assistant, a strange tingling sensation occurred where her purple crystal was.

"It's great to be back at school after the long summer break," Esmeralda said.

"Not really. I hate waking up early." Sophia said as she walked to her classroom. On her way to class, she walked past Nate's classroom and saw him talking with his friends Bear and Eddie.

"At least some people are happy to be back at school" Sophia sighed.

"Is everything ok, Sophia?" Esmeralda asked.

"I'm worried about the purple crystal. We still don't know where my Uncle got it from. He says that it's a family heirloom but when I looked at pictures of my family no one is wearing it?" Sophia said as she pointed to the necklace she wore.

"That's strange. I think we need to wait for Uncle Nick to return from his trip and then ask him but right now you have class" Esmeralda said.

"I have a strange feeling that he won't tell us much about it" Sophia sighed

Sophia went into her classroom and found a seat next to Megan. Megan, Leah and Sophia are best friends, ever since Sophia moved to Sakura New Town a year ago, they have done everything together.

"Morning" Sophia said.

"Hey, Sophia. Did you have a nice summer?" Megan asked.

"Yeah. It was nice. I enjoyed our trip to the park." Sophia said.

"Guess what?" Leah said as she walked into the classroom. "There is going to a new student starting in our class. Apparently, she's from England. Wouldn't it be funny if Sophia knew the person"

"Leah, England is massive," Sophia said. "It would be very unlikely that I would know the new student."

"Anyway, I love your necklace, Sophia. Is it new?" Megan asked.

"Yes, my Uncle gave it to me last week," Sophia said.

"Can I look at it?" Megan said.

"Sure"

Megan touched the necklace for a second and then quickly pulled her hand away.

"Ouch, it shocked me," Megan said.

*****Break****

Familiar Faces. (Nate and Sophia Team-Up)

Sophia's Teacher arrived and greeted the class.

"Welcome back everyone. I hope you had a nice summer break." the teacher said. "Today we have a new student joining us. Come in Ella"

The girl walked into the classroom and looked around. Sophia couldn't believe who had just entered the classroom. It was an old friend of hers, Ella Smith. Ella had changed a lot, she had cut her long brown hair into a bob and dyed it blonde. Her eyes were still the same golden brown colour. Ella wore a black dress with a pair of leggings, black patent shoes and a jacket.

"Would you like to introduce yourself to the class Ella?" the teacher said.

"Hi, my name is Ella. I moved here from England. I love shopping, dancing and singing." Ella said.

"Thank you, Ella. I have a seat for you in front of Sophia and Megan" the teacher said.

"Great" Sophia thought. "It's the first day back and things are so not going my way."

Flashback (July 2014)

 _A young Sophia and Michelle sat making daisy chains on the school field. The girls were playing nicely until another girl came over to them. Her name was Ella Smith. Ella Smith came from a rich family and she could have gone to one of the top private schools in London but her parents didn't want her to go there._

 _"Guess what. Mum is taking me on a luxury holiday to Mexico and will be staying in a penthouse sweet" Ella said._

 _"That's nice," Michelle said._

 _"Very nice," Sophia said. "Have a nice time"_

 _"I will. What are you two doing in the summer?" Ella asked._

 _"Going to my Aunt's house in Devon," Michelle said._

 _Ella laughed. "Have fun sunbathing in the rain. I will be having the time of my life in Mexico"_

 _"Nobody wants to listen to somebody that's going to brag about everything," Sophia said as the two friends turned around and ignored her._

 _From that day onwards, Sophia knew that she didn't like Ella Smith._

End of Flashback.

Sophia smiled at Ella, she hoped that Ella had changed since Primary School. The teacher started the lesson, Sophia tried her best to listen but she kept thinking about what she would say to Ella at lunchtime. Leah was Ella's guide for the day so that meant that Ella would be with the group in the playground.

Soon, it was lunchtime. After eating their lunch the girls went into the playground.

"I can't believe that you go here, Sophia. I move miles away from home, only to be in the same class as someone I've known since I was five" Ella said.

"Yeah, what a small world," Sophia said.

"What have you been up to since we last saw each other?" Sophia asked.

"Well, after I left for private boarding school at the end of Year 5, my parents forgot that I existed during term time until they showed up at my school a few days after the start of the new term. They told me that they were leaving for Japan and that I was coming with them. We moved into this really cool house in Breezy Hills. I think our neighbour goes to this school, his name is Eddie." Ella told Sophia.

"Oh, I know Eddie. I want to the mall with him a few months ago" Sophia said. "Speaking of Eddie, here he comes now"

Eddie walked over to where Sophia and Ella stood. Nate and Bear followed.

"I see you've met my new neighbour Ella," Eddie said.

"Yes, but it turns out that we have known each other since Reception at our school in England"

"Really. That's cool." Eddie said.

"Nate, Bear, this is my new neighbour Ella. Ella these are my friends Nate and Bear. They are in the same class as me 5.2" Eddie said.

"It's nice to meet you," Elle said.

"So what did everyone do during the summer?" Nate asked.

"Well, I went to the summer festival and got a blue coloured snow cone. Look I even took a selfie of me with a blue tongue." Katie said as she showed the picture on her phone.

"I went to the beach and guess what, I have a new tan line now," Bear said.

"I stayed at home all day and played video games with the AC on. I beat my high score." Eddie said.

Sophia didn't say anything. She looked at Nate.

"It seems like your friends had a really interesting summer," Whisper said.

"Oh, Whisper. It's nice to see you again" Sophia said.

"Yeah. It sounds like great fun" Nate said.

"Really, you think staying in all day and playing video games for the entire summer is fun," Sophia said.

"Calm down, Sophia" Esmeralda said as she appeared next to Sophia.

"I'm sorry Nate," Sophia said.

"That's ok, Sophia. I think you are right tho and I think I know why they are saying things like this. A Yo-Kai is messing with them"

"Really Nate. You can't blame Yo-Kai for this." Whisper said.

"Actually, I think Nate is right," Esmeralda said. "Use your Yo-Kai Watch"

Sophia and Nate used their Yo-Kai watches to find the hidden Yo-Kai but they didn't know Ella was watching and she could see Esmeralda and Whisper without the use of the watch. Eventually, the found a Yo-Kai that looked similar to a human but he was smaller in size. The Yo-Kai had wrinkles on his face, a big red nose and a long white beard.

"Who's that?" Nate asked.

"That's Papa Windbag from the Eerie tribe. He loves to make those he insprits brag about anything, even if its really boring" Esmeralda said.

"I hate people that act like that, even if it's not their fault," Sophia said.

Nate looked at Sophia. He noticed that there was something different about her today but he didn't know what.

"Nobody likes someone that brags about things," Sophia said. Papa Windbag noticed the two humans looking at him.

"If you want me to stop then you are going to have to better than that" Papa Windbag said.

"Ok," Sophia said. Suddenly Sophia's crystal started to glow and a burst energy came from it, knocking Papa Windbag on the floor. It was too much for Sophia, she passed out from shock.

"Sophia" Esmeralda said "Wake up"

 **Unknown Location**

"Master, we have news about Sophia" a being dressed in black said as the floated into a dark room. The only light was the orange glow coming from a crystal.

"Tell me"

"She's managed to activate the crystal" the second being said.

"It won't be long now. Go and find her"

"Yes, Master," they beings said in unison as they left the room.

* * *

Hi, everyone.

I have finally finished the fourth chapter of New Beginnings: The Truth. In this chapter, we meet Ella. Ella will be one of the main characters in the story.

If you would like to suggest an OC Yo-Kai appear in the story please complete the form below.

Name:

Tribe

Background Information:

The effect they have on Humans:

Hope you enjoy.


	5. Chapter 5: Strange Dreams

_Dream_

 _Sophia found herself surrounded by darkness. In front of her, she could see three shadows. They walked towards her. The first two shadows relived themselves as being girls around the same age as Sophia, the other shadow was a slightly older person. Sophia couldn't see what they looked like but she did see a glowing orange light coming from the jewellery they wore._

 _"Finally, I have the honour of meeting the girl with the purple crystal. You have a very powerful gift."_

 _"Who are you?" Sophia asked as she stood up._

 _"Mia." The person answered._

 _"What do you want from me?" Sophia asked._

 _"That will all be reviled when the time is right," Mia said. "Now it's time for you to wake up"_

* * *

Sophia woke up and looked around her. She was in a hospital bed. The room that she was in had pictures of different children's TV characters. Her Mum sat in the chair next to her bed. Sophia looked at her neck and saw that the purple crystal was still there

"Mum?" Sophia asked.

"Sophia, you're awake. I was worried about you. When the school told me that you passed out in the playground, I thought something serious happened." Sophia's Mum said.

"What happened? I don't remember."

"A girl from your class, I think her name was Ella said that you appeared to be looking into space and then you fell. You're lucky that you don't have any major injuries" Sophia's Mum told her.

"Where's Dad?" Sophia asked.

"He had to go back to work. Will you be ok for a few minutes will I go and tell the nurse that you're awake?"

"Yeah"

Sophia watched as her mum left the room. She grabbed the purple crystal and pulled it off her neck.

"Ever since I started wearing it, my life has been filled with bad luck," Sophia said out loud.

"Why would you say that?" Someone said.

Sophia almost jumped out of the bed.

"Esmeralda. You scared me" Sophia said.

"I'm sorry. I'm glad that you are ok." Esmeralda said. Esmeralda explained what happened to Sophia.

"Wait so you're saying the crystal has magical powers," Sophia said.

"I think so," Esmeralda said. "You need to be careful. We don't know what the crystal is or why your Uncle gave it to you."

"What happened to Papa Windbag?" Sophia asked.

"I think that Nate took care of him with the help of some his Yo-Kai friends," Esmeralda said.

"Sophia, the nurse is here to see you" Sophia's Mum announced as she entered the room.

"Hi, Sophia. My name is Jane. How are you feeling?" Jane asked.

"Good. A little bit confused but I'm good. I really want to go home" Sophia said.

"That should be ok. I just need your mum to sign some forms and then you are free to go. Please come back if you start to feel faint or dizzy tho" Jane said.

The following day, Sophia had to stay at home. Her Mum was out doing the weekly shopping. Sophia sat in the lounge watching The Next Step. Esmeralda and Sailornyan sat with her. Halfway through, Sophia fell asleep.

"Sophia, I'm home," Her Mum said as she walked through the front door.

"Hi, Mum," Sophia said as she rubbed her eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Sophia's mum asked.

"Much better" Sophia answered.

"That's good," Sophia's Mum said. "You should be able to go back to school tomorrow"

Sophia smiled.

"Mum, when's Uncle Nick coming back?" Sophia asked.

"Next week. Why?" Sophia's Mum said as she looked at her daughter.

"I need to talk to him about something," Sophia said.

"Oh. Does it have something do with this?" Sophia's Mum asked as she picked the purple crystal necklace up from the side.

"Where did you find that? I thought I threw it away" Sophia said.

"You did but I took it out the bin. It would hurt your Uncle's feelings if he knew you got rid of it" Sophia's Mum told her as she gave Sophia the necklace back.

Sophia put the necklace back on and then went to her room.

* * *

Note

Sorry this chapter is really short but I promise the story will get better after this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6: The Truth, Part 1

A whole week had passed since the incident with the Purple Crystal. Sophia sat in her classroom. It was Friday and she was counting down the hours until the weekend started. She would finally get some answers from her Uncle about the Crystal. Finally the bell rung.

Sophia put her things away and waited for Leah, Megan and Ella. Ella had moved to Sakura New Town last week but Sophia had known Ella since she was four. They went to the same primary school.

The girls decided to visit their favourite candy shop on the way home. Sophia chose a lucky dip bag. She also shared some of her sweets with Esmeralda. Soon it was time for the girls to go their separate ways. Leah and Megan walked home together since they lived across the road from each other.

"See you later, Sophia and Ella" Leah said. Megan smiled.

Ella was still walking next to Sophia when she walked up the driveway to her house. Sophia stopped and looked at Ella.

"I sware you said that you lived near Eddie. Eddie lives on the other side of time." Sophia said.

"Oh, My Mum doesn't get home from work till later and the house is really quiet without her so we agreed that we would walk home together after she finishes her last house visit," Ella said.

"What does your Mum do for a living?" Sophia asked.

"Oh, she designs and makes curtains for people.

"Really," Sophia said.

"Do you mind if I come in for a few minutes. There's something that I want to talk to you about" Ella said.

"Sure," Sophia told her. Sophia opened the door and Ella followed her inside. Her Mum stood waiting for her.

"Hi, Sophia. I didn't know that you planned on bringing a friend home" Her mum said.

"Yeah. It was sort of a last minute thing. This is Ella, she started my school last week" Sophia said.

"It's to meet you, Ella," Her Mum said.

Sophia showed Ella to her room.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Sophia asked.

"It started last week when I first moved here. I saw this strange creature in my room. When I asked my parents if they saw anything they said that they didn't. Then I start school and I see a similar being floating near you, the two of you were talking to each other. The being is here now above your shoulder and there's a cat with two tails on your bed. That's not normal Sophia. I don't understand what's going on. My parents think I'm crazy" Ella said.

Sophia froze for a second. Ella could see Yo-Kai without the Yo-Kai watch. This was new. How was she going to tell Ella about Yo-Kai without scaring her, at least she didn't know about the purple crystal?

"Sophia, I won't tell anyone," Ella said.

"The strange beings are called Yo-Kai and ever since Esmeralda gave me the Yo-Kai Watch, I have been trying to befriend Yo-Kai," Sophia said as she looked at Esmeralda.

"They are invisible spirit-like entities that are responsible for strange things that happen in your life and when they enter your life it's never quite the same.

"You can say that again," Ella said. "How can you see them. I heard you mention something about a watch"

"The Yo-Kai Watch" Sophia said as she showed Ella the watch. "It allows humans to communicate with Yo-Kai which is often impossible since they can't be seen by the human eye. The watch also allows the user to summon Yo-Kai that they have befriended by inserting the medal into the watch"

"Ok. So how long have you known about Yo-Kai?" Ella asked.

"Since last year. I freed Esmeralda from a crank-a-kai machine and as a thank you for freeing her, she gave me the watch." Ella said.

"That was the best day of my life. After 150 years of being trapped in that machine" Esmeralda said.

Ella jumped back.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Esmeralda said. "I guess this must be strange for you"

"A little bit" Ella agreed

"Does your Mum know that you have Yo-Kai living with you?" Ella asked.

"No, she doesn't. There have been times where she has asked me why I'm talking to myself but I just tell her that I'm thinking out loud" Sophia said.

"It's actually quite amusing to watch," Sailornyan said.

Sophia didn't say anything, instead, she smiled at Ella. Sophia was glad that she had someone to talk to other than Nate about Yo-Kai.

Note:

Sorry, the chapters have been really short lately but they will get better and more interesting as the story continues.

Ella is an OC created by the author. She will be a main character in the next few chapters.

I know there hasn't been any new Yo-Kai appearing lately but there will be soon.

Hope you enjoy.


End file.
